Randomness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Random Users August 5, 2010 ONLINE!- Did anyone get Skyclan's Destiny yet??? Almost D: It was 16 bucks! Maybe for ma birthday!!!! (September 14) I bought it and it was great!!!!!! I still dont have it, but I think im getting it soon!SandstarLeader of Starclan I already read it and it was great!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I cant wait to get it!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Wattt? You're at apprenticeship? I'm only at when she first woke up! And just how did you get on at 5? (I wish I could, ma mom leaves for work for 14 hours. D;) Hopefully youll get it for your B-day ;). And my moms a teacher, so I get to spend the summer with her, and im sorry that your mom leaves you for fourteen hours ;(. And 5 your time is 7 my time, which is still pretty early, but my mom gets us used to waking up early and going to sleep early so were used to it when school starts.. What do you think of, "Sandstar's Power" so far???? It was great!! It is so cool can hardly wait for it to be done!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lucky...I'm only at her first sight! And I posted the prolouge. I'm thinking to do point of view like, "Holly nodded."My mom comes back at 9, your time. (My watch is on Eastern time! Let's see, 1:58? AGH! NEED TO GO FOR LUNCH. See ya. I went on a road trip, and I refused to change the time. Eheheh, here it is. Hope you don't mind. '''file.images.jpg ) '''I dont mind at all! And im about to read the prolouge, its probably really good! ;) Ahhhhhhhhhh~ HITOFUDE, MI SUSUBATA SHI SEKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Sorry. it's a song.) 'MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, um........... BOKU HETALIA~! Imma put this on random chats page. I like this site!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this site!!!!!!!!! Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P I like CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Prefer american over chedder :PPPPPPPP'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan Cheadar Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Once in Switzerland I got to try some freshly made cheese made from a barn in the mountians!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats soooooooooooooo kewl!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I have been to soooooo mannnnny countries!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Chedder Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\\ XDSandstarLeader of Starclan G2G Deputy of StarClan 17:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww ;( Bye Dust!SandstarLeader of Starclan White American CHEESE!!!!! Wait. Why are we talking about cheese when we are cats? We should be talking about PEASANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!! PURE RANDOMNESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lightblub! ( I'm a little kooky today!) CATS!!! Doll, toys , RPing, :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chedder RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coffey Ice Cream is awesome!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This is my kitteh!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) So cute!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I know!But when ever I try to pick her up,she scratches me!!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What I have learned is wait till she in 1 year old then try again! Deputy of StarClan 00:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) She is like 5 years old!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then never mind. Deputy of StarClan 00:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD^^!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Her name is Princess!!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This iz my kitty!!I like Cookie Dough Ice Cream!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Is that Darkpaw????? What breed??????????????????????????????????? Why is your kitty so fat? Bored.................................:( Still Bored..............:( Only one online............:( Not anymore!!!!!:PPPPP[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Hey Shade, you have a dog named angel?????? What breed??? She is a labrador.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bye! -Holly- Cool! I had a dog named Angel. She was a rottwhiler :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan She is afraid of our fan!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD My dog cookie, is afriad of air![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Angel is afraid of water and she's suppoesd to like it because she is a labrador!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ROFL! My dog angel LOVED water! My two chihuahuas, cant stand it though![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan We are going to get a puppy soon!!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My dog Abby was a lab who LOVED water. Even in the winter she went in our pool! Deputy of StarClan 13:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD Angel didnt love it THAT much, but she still liked it! :D[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Angel does not even like the hose!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD I had to bathe my dog using a hose yesterday, he was writhing biting and scratching at the hose and me to get away![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan HA ha funny! Deputy of StarClan 14:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My cat wakes me up at 6:00 am every day! Deputy of StarClan 14:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your cat does not sound very nice.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My cat loves me!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 14:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD No she doesnt[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Yeah she dose. I am the only person she will sleep with. Deputy of StarClan 14:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My cat hates me!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I would sleep with my dog, but I would probably move in the middle of the night and squish him XD[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan My cat iz fat cause she iz a house cat only, so she doesn't get to go outside, even though she tries! :) Her mother was Bootise a Pure Calico, and her Father was a black cat withe a white chest. Her breed is a Tabby.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! My cats don't go outside and they are skinny. Deputy of StarClan 15:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I really want a cat!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan What type do you want? Deputy of StarClan 15:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Singapura. ;)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan What does that type of cat look like? Deputy of StarClan 15:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) A medium-small cat, thats strong. The coat color ranges from a creamy color to a sandy color. Most of the time green eyes but can be blue[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Cool cat! Deputy of StarClan 15:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) That is so cute! Sorry about your other cat though. Deputy of StarClan 15:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that sounds like jasper! When im in the car, he will jump up on my shoulders, and curl around my neck like a scarf XD[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan How is Sandstar's Power coming? Deputy of StarClan 15:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) its a work in progress, but in other words, pretty good[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I never post my stories till they are done. Deputy of StarClan 15:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ehh... I like to work on them when I get bored. it earns more edit points[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Cheater. Deputy of StarClan 15:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :PPPPPPPPPPPPP[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan :CATS RULE!!!!!! :STARCLAN RULEZ!! :WOOT WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan :DOGZ RULE!!! :GOOOOOO CHI-CHIHUAHUAS!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan :I don't like dogs.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :I'm not too kooky today, since I'm not the only one on, but stillllllllllll................... :BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :LABRADORS!!!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :BEAGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLES! MCOY, I LOVE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO??????????? :What is wrong with the Starclan page???-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :What does that mean? :???????[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan :^^Agreed Category:Other Pages Category:Fun